Courtney and Duncan's Second Chance
by JamiesJustWeird
Summary: Duncan and Courtney fights the biggest tragedy of their lives as they are still in love. St. Patrick's Day Special One-Shot and Apologies for the rushed story! There is one foul word in this story.


New Story. Total Drama Second Chance

Plot: Duncan regrets falling in love with Gwen, so he tries to get Courtney's heart again on St. Patrick's Day.

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama

Note: One-Shot and there will be no more than that.

Duncan is sitting outside at a cafe not far from his house where he has been living with his friends as he doesn't feel like himself. It had happened since that day on Total Drama All Stars

'Flashback'

Duncan is walking with Gwen back on Wawanakwa as Courtney was giving Gwen an evil. "Urrgh! Courtney is glaring at me like she's setting me on fire." "Don't worry Gwen I'll give her a glare back for yah." said Duncan as he gave her a glare but she just looked away from him. It had made him feel vulnerable and he never wanted to feel like this before ever!

'End of Flashback'

As he was drinking his coffee, he noticed that Courtney was just across the road from where he was just sitting. She turns to see Duncan with a sad face. He knew that she wasn't happy so he goes over to talk to her to see if everything's okay. But she just flinched back from her as he was putting his hand on her shoulder. He knew that someone had hurt her.

"Courtney! What happened?" "Oh Duncan! It's my boyfriend Isaac. he's violating me with violence and he's even-" Courtney cut herself off as the bad boy asked what happened. "Did?" "hurt the baby. I'm pregnant and the baby's yours. I think I might have a miscarriage!" Duncan was in shock. He just found out that she had a baby that belonged to him from Courtney. He did want to tell her that he missed going out with her and how she always controlled him to do stuff and so on. And the best thing was that she gave him a nickname: Dunkie. He actually enjoyed that nickname from Courtney, but he didn't enjoy it at first.

"Courtney! I will take you to the hospital without Isaac finding out that you're getting taken to the hospital, okay?" Courtney didn't hesitate and hopped into the car of Duncan's. They both rush to the nearest hospital so that Duncan can be a father and get help from Izzy and Owen to become a good person for the baby.

They both reach to the hospital and rushed straight to the Emergency Department to get a nurse or doctor. But it turns out that Zoey and Mike were doctors at the hospital and they felt relieved that they friends to support. Mike is still disappointed that he doesn't have his multiple personalities to help him out, even Zoey missed them too.

"What's wrong Courtney?" asked Zoey.

"I'm pregnant but I might lose the baby." said Courtney, left with Zoey and Mike no choice but to take her to Recuss to get her baby well again before the baby dies inside of her, but there could be some other explanations. Courtney is feeling pains inside of her like cramps and sore stitches. Duncan is outside worried when he hears a deep voiced male walks in.

"Where's Courtney?" asked the man. It was Isaac.

"You must be Isaac." the man nodded as Duncan gave something that he deserved: he gave him a punch in the eye and nose to bleed severely. "That's for hurting Courtney you betraying little selfish asshole!" duncan said as Mike told him to come in to see a surprise. The baby actually arrived. He smiled with some tears but no one said that he was crying.

"Duncan, come here. I'd like for you to meet someone very special." Courtney said with a smile as he walked up to the two beautiful people in front of him. Zoey and Mike made a way for them to connect.

"Meet our new baby boy! Isn't he cute?!" Duncan nodded as he cried into Courtney's shoulder. She felt some tears as she realised that she missed her Dunkie.

"Dunkie? Can I ask you something?" Duncan looked up.

"I want you back. Can you ever forgive me?" Duncan nodded and gave Courtney a kiss on the lips as everyone clapped for them. Duncan and Courtney felt so happy that they are going back out together again. They will never forget this day. They both said in unison to their baby.

"Welcome to the world and Happy St. Patrick's Day!"


End file.
